A Rift in the Charter
by Felix73
Summary: This story is about the climactic battle between Lirael and Chlorr, and more to follow. It is a story from the end of Abhorsen to the destiny of all things in Life, the Ninth Gate of Death...


Well, this is my first story, and maybe my last if I don't get good turnout. This is a CLEAN story about Lirael's encounter with Chlorr. It was originally used as a book report, but I was so pleased by it, that I decided to post it here. And it might not be just a few chapters, or I could even write a different story in the Old Kingdom Trilogy, but that's in your hands though. Well, I'll leave it at that. Enjoy!

**Memories**

It was altogether a peaceful night. A slight breeze blew in from the north, whispering as it softly wafted through the trees. The moon was little more than a single sliver in the sky, floating amidst a sea of stars. The nightlife was abuzz, its calming symphony playing a sad, mournful song. And through it all, the world slept, except for a single black-haired young woman, awake by the fire.

Lirael was by no means feeling peaceful. She had been sleeping little in the last few weeks, and bruises covered her neck and arms. There had been another incident at Cloven Crest, near the Wall, involoving a necromancer and his group of Shadow Hands. This normally would have been simple enough, but a Shadow Hand had managed to get behind her, and began strangling her. She was only able to save herself with quick bell work, spinning Kibeth, the Walker, in a quick figure eight to send the Shadow Hand dancing back into Death.

She let out a sigh. Only a few months before, she had been a misfit Clayr, with her black hair and pale skin, a sharp contrast to the blond hair and tan typical of the Clayr. While she had discovered her destiny as the Abhorsen, the one who keeps the dead from returning to Life, and a Remembrancer, one able to see into the past, it was little comfort. After spending the first 19 years of her life dreaming to recieve the Sight, the Clayr's ability to see into the future, she had discovered she would never receive it. This was a because she was the foreseen child of both Clayr and Abhorsen.

To alleviate her stress, she felt for the Charter Mark on her forehead, feeling herself fall into the endless flow of the Charter, the lifeblood of the Old Kingdom. Her Charter Mark was especially strong because she contained the blood of two of the Great Charter.

Finally, she returned to reality, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She had to stay focused if she wanted to protect herself. With that in mind, she stayed alert, stretching out her mind to see if she could sense any of the wandering dead that had smelt a whiff of life.

Scarcely more than a mile away, one of the Greater Dead caught a stray scent of life, Turning it's mishapen head, it focused into the distance. "I remember you Abhorsen," it finally said with a laugh, "And it's time you learn it is not so easy to destroy Chlorr of the Mask," With that, her fiery eyes blazed brighter still, and she began to glide towards her chosen victim, a cloud of fog billowing from her mouth.

Lirael woke with a start, sensing the nearby presence of something not long dead. She realized with a start that she must have fallen asleep. Her clumsiness could have very well have gotten her killed.

She quickly recovered from her brief sense of shock and reached for the sword at her side. As she reached for it, she saw the golden hand that had replaced the hand lost in the final battle with Orannis. It would still have been a stump if it weren't for the skillful work of Sameth, the new Wallmaker. With her new hand, she drew her sword, Charter Marks glinting across the blade. It had once been Nehima, but after Orannis's defeat it was a much more powerful sword. She turned her head to the front, and with a seconds confusion realized she had instinctively drawn Kibeth from the bandolier across her chest. Now ready for attack, she began to call the symbols of various Charter Marks of binding, destruction, and persuasion to her mind, weaving them into a complicated spell. It was at this time that the being known as Chlorr chose to attack.

Chlorr had snuck up from behind, patient at first, but suddenly could wait no longer. She lunged at Lirael, who realized with great dismay that she had misjudged the strength of the dead being. The Charter Marks instantly disappeared from her mind, and a small sound ringed from Kibeth, pulling both woman and being into Death.

To Be Continued...

Review if you want a second chapter. I was originally planning to write just a one-shot, but my story seems to have just the right ingredients to be greater than that. Thus, review, or be left hanging on to just the surface of an adventure with so much potential...

If you find mistakes please notify me.


End file.
